The liver is implicated in a variety of functions that contribute to homeostasis of systemic blood glucose levels. The hepatic branch of the vagus nerve is a sub-population of axons from the vagus nerve that innervate the liver along with the greater splanchnic nerves. Chemical and anatomical manipulation of the hepatic vagus has shown a change in systemic blood glucose levels over a range of time periods after manipulation. Manipulation is typically in the form of a nerve transection (i.e., cutting the nerve) so the nerves are no longer connected to the liver or via electrical stimulation (e.g., periodic perturbations) of the nerve. Electrical stimulation of the hepatic branch of the vagus nerve using low frequencies (up to 30 Hz) have shown higher systemic blood glucose levels within minutes of turning on the stimulation and vagotomy (i.e., cutting of the cervical vagus) studies have shown a decrease in systemic blood glucose levels hours after cutting the nerve. However, cutting of these nerves is permanent and not typically viable for clinical applications.